El Anillo Y La Flor
by MiirnaRuth
Summary: Blaine decide proponerle matrimonio a Kurt, prometiéndole que su amor sería para siempre. [One Shoot]


_**Hola, hoy les traigo un One Shoot inspiradísimo en la canción de Luis Fonsi, con el mismo nombre. Puedes escucharla si quieren, porque es hermosa y además, escuchando la letra, sentí que quedaba perfecta con este par... Así que, ya saben... tuve que escribirlo :D**_

* * *

 **El Anillo Y La** **Flor**

* * *

Blaine despertó aquel día, sabiendo que sería diferente a cualquier otro. El chico buscó entre sus pertenencias, el mejor atuendo que poseía, para cumplir con su cita habitual del viernes. Él y su novio, pasaban la semana sumidos en sus clases y sus trabajos de medio tiempo, porque mantenerse en una ciudad como Nueva York, no era nada barato. Blaine, esforzándose en economizar tanto como le fuera posible, para cumplir sus futuros planes, decidió quedarse a vivir en los dormitorios de la universidad, mientras que Kurt, rentaba un loft con sus amigas, en un barrio de medio pelo. Había una gran distancia que los separaba, pero sus corazones latían sincronizados. Ellos se amaban desde la primera vez que se vieron, porque para Blaine fue imposible dejar de mirar los azules ojos de Kurt, y para el castaño, no deslumbrarse con la sonrisa del moreno.

Blaine salió de los dormitorios con las manos sudando frío. Estaba decidido a hacer aquello que llevaba meses planeando; no porque fuera a hacer algo grande, sino, porque su limitado sueldo como barista en Starbucks no le permitió juntar el dinero tan rápido como le hubiera gustado. Siempre había oído de su padre que, cuando se trataba de anillos, éste debía costarte dos meses de sueldo… Para Blaine, habían sido cuatro, sólo porque deseaba darle lo mejor a Kurt… él merecía eso y más.

Caminó, intentando contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara a la mitad, y regulando la respiración nerviosa, antes de que comenzara a hiperventilar. Estaba enormemente nervioso, pero convencido que ambos estaban en la misma página de su relación. ¿Cuántos años ya llevaban de novios? Blaine podría jurar que toda una vida, porque siempre que estaba con Kurt, era como si se conocieran a la perfección. Habían tenido problemas, como todas las parejas, pero a estas alturas, sentía que nada podría separarlos, por muy grande o complicado que fuera, porque las bases de su noviazgo estaban firmes.

Pasó por un pequeño jardín, del cual cortó una rosa blanca. Tal vez pudo haber ahorrado un poco más para comprar un enorme ramo para el castaño; sin embargo, Kurt amaba la simplicidad de Blaine, y cómo hacía que las cosas sencillas, fueran grandiosas. Durante su trayecto en el subterráneo, su ansiosa mano no podía evitar juguetear con la diminuta caja, girándola frenéticamente en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Repasaba en su cabeza las palabras que le diría en cuanto llegara, con las que su amigo Jeff le había ayudado, porque no era capaz de resumir en unas pocas frases todo lo que su corazón guardaba para Kurt.

 _"Desde que te conocí en aquella escalera, he anhelado con llegar a este momento… en donde ya nunca más tenga que decirte adiós al final del día, y que nuestras manos jamás vuelvan a soltarse. Eres el amor de mi vida, y mi corazón lo supo en cuanto vi tus ojos"_ – Recitó en su mente el chico, observando la blanca rosa, como si de su novio se tratara, sonriéndole enamorado – _"Todo lo que necesito, lo tengo en ti, porque a tu lado, me siento lleno… Quiero amarte y cuidarte por el resto de mi vida… Estar contigo en cada momento; sea feliz o triste… Poder besarte tanto como nuestros corazones quieran, hasta sentirme saciado; lo cual no creo que jamás pase, porque nunca tendré suficiente de ti… Quiero recorrer este camino contigo, juntos… por el resto de nuestras vidas… Quiero que este momento dure para siempre… que el tiempo no pase, para tenerte a mi lado eternamente"_.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse, pero Blaine se obligó a retenerlas, porque aún no era tiempo. Cuando volvió a subir a la calle, ya en el barrio de Kurt, el aire le enfrió las mejillas y calmó un poco su ansiedad, aunque aún se sentía profundamente nervioso. No dudaba de la respuesta de su novio, porque él lo amaba tanto como Blaine a él.

Al divisar el edificio de Kurt, su corazón se comprimió en su pecho en anticipación. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire y subió las escaleras, manteniendo un ritmo constante y la respiración superficial.

El hilo de pensamiento que cruzaba la cabeza de Blaine, mientras llamaba a la puerta, desapareció completamente en cuanto el rostro alegre de su novio apareció tras ésta. Él estaba hermoso ese día, siempre lo estaba.

\- Hola, cariño – saludó Kurt, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Blaine se mantuvo estático en pánico por lo que planeaba hacer - ¿Es-está todo bien? – dudó el castaño, al notar la inescrutable expresión en el rostro de su novio – Te ves… extraño, hoy – comentó, dándole lugar para que entrara. Blaine forzó su mejor sonrisa, para disimular el desastre emocional que era en el interior en ese momento, mientras le entregaba la blanca flor a su novio y éste le daba una apreciativa mirada, para luego olfatearla – Le he pedido a las chicas que se perdieran por esta tarde, asique no volverán… al menos no a una hora decente.

Kurt continuaba hablando, porque la atmosfera entre ellos estaba electrificada, poniéndolo algo nervioso al presentir que algo pasaba con Blaine.

\- ¿Quieres beber algo? Iré por una botella de jugo… - el castaño se giró, para caminar hacia la cocina, pero el firme agarre de Blaine lo detuvo, regresándolo frente a él.

El cuerpo de Kurt se crispó, y un sinfín de ideas surcaron su mente, llevándolo al borde.

\- Kurt… - susurró Blaine, con la voz temblorosa por la emoción – Yo… hay algo que quiero decirte… - el castaño pasó saliva, experimentando un hormigueo en la boca del estómago, abriendo sus ojos nervioso - …De-desde que t-te conocí en aquella es-escalera… he anhelado c-con llegar a este m-momento… - tartamudeó, sintiendo su lengua torpe - …E-en donde ya nunca más t-tenga que decirte adiós al final del día… - consciente de que sus manos sudaban, las secó brevemente en sus pantalones, antes de envolver las de su novio, dejando la rosa sobre la mesa del costado - …Y que, nuestras manos j-jamás vuelvan a soltarse… - los ojos azules del castaño, se cristalizaron; y su respiración se aceleró, adivinando de qué se trataba todo ese emotivo discurso - …Eres el amor de mi vida, Kurt; y m-mi corazón lo supo en cuanto vi tus ojos… Todo lo que necesito, lo tengo en ti… Po-porque a tu lado, me siento lleno… - a esa altura, Blaine había dejado a sus lágrimas caer libremente, mientras su voz se quebraba con cada nueva palabra que salía de su boca - …Quiero amarte y cuidarte por el resto de mi vida… Estar contigo en cada momento; sea feliz o triste… Poder besarte tanto como nuestros corazones quieran, hasta sentirme saciado; lo cual no creo que jamás pase… - el moreno soltó una risita y Kurt jadeó en respuesta - …Porque… nunca tendré suficiente de ti… Quiero recorrer este camino contigo, juntos… por el resto de nuestras vidas… Quiero que este momento dure para siempre… que el tiempo no pase, para tenerte a mi lado eternamente… – entonces, en medio del intenso momento que ambos jóvenes estaban compartiendo, Blaine lentamente plantó una rodilla en el suelo, haciendo que Kurt llorara silenciosamente, tapando su boca sus manos, sorprendido hasta los huesos del gesto de Blaine, mientras este sacaba la pequeña caja de su bolsillo, abriéndola, y dejando a la vista un precioso anillo - …Kurt Hummel… ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?

El castaño sollozó, tan feliz de tener a un chico como Blaine, proponiéndole una vida juntos. Asintió con la cabeza, inseguro de poder hablar. La dicha invadió el cuerpo del moreno, quien tomó la mano de su novio y con algo de torpeza, deslizó la lianza en su dedo anular.

\- Te amo tanto, Kurt… - el chico se puso de pie, atrapando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, para besarlo profundamente, lleno de amor y sentimientos.

\- Yo también te amo, Blaine – respondió el castaño, mirándolo a los ojos con total adoración.

Después de la exitosa propuesta, toda una vida pasó. Blaine y Kurt estaban sentados en el pórtico de la casa que compraron luego de adoptar a su segundo hijo, cerca de la casa de sus padres. Los años les habían marchitado el rostro a ambos y blanqueado sus cabellos, pero ellos seguían mirándose con el mismo amor que sintieron aquella vez. En silencio, observaban a sus nietos corretear por el jardín, mientras sus manos yacían enlazadas sobre el regazo de Blaine.

Ellos recordaban ese momento, la bella rosa blanca, y el anillo que aun envolvía el dedo níveo de Kurt. Habían pasado muchos años, pero el amor nunca pasó.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Dejen su review, con su apreciación... Y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


End file.
